First Kiss
by prettykittie05
Summary: this would have been nice to see in the anime between these two. updated due to comments about not spacing enough the words.


**(No Title)**

(I do not own Magical Shopping Arcade Abenobashi.)

Its a rainy day at the Abenobashi Shopping Arcade. Sasshi and Arumi were running towards the Pelican Shop. "Come on Arumi, hurry up!" yelled Sasshi. "Shut up you dumbhead! I'm running as fast as I can." Arumi yelled back. Sasshi reached for the door as Arumi followed him behind. "Whew! That was close. Glad we made it back before the weather got worse." Sasshi said. "Well if you ask me, I think the trip we took was worthless. I thought you let go of your geekdom." Arumi snapped back at him.They were both soaked. "Hey you two! Get away from the door! You're wetting the entrance!" another voice yelled out. "Sorry Grandpa. I'll be heading to my room now. You coming Sasshi?" Arumi said. "Oh wow! This comic book is awesome! You have to see it Arumi." Sasshi said smiling. Arumi just shrugged and started heading up the stairs. "Hey wait up Arumi!" Sasshi said as he started running behind her.

They entered Arumi's room. Her room is simple. She has a small dresser and a full-size bed with a flowery comforter. As Sasshi was about to sit on her bed, "Don't sit on my bed! You're all wet!" yelled Arumi. "Ok, ok sorry." respond Sasshi. Arumi went to her dresser to get some clothes for her to change into. As she was leaning to look into the draw, Sasshi happened to look her way. His eyes widen when he noticed that Arumi's summer dress was revealing her underwear. Sasshi blushed. As Arumi stood straight up, Sasshi turned his face to look at his comic again. "Hmm. I wonder where my PJs are." she asked herself outloud. "Umm maybe it's in your closet Arumi." said Sasshi while skimming through the comic. Arumi looked at him. "Honestly Sasshi. You are so immature. Reading comic books and playing with model robots. It's no wonder that people think that you can't handle certain things." Sasshi just nodded while still focusing on the comic.

Arumi sighed and started walking towards her closet. As she walked by Sasshi, she stopped and looked over to see the comic book he was reading. "Sasshi! Is that a comic about robots?" she asked loudly. Sasshi didn't notice she was so close behind him. "Arumi! You scared me! I didn't know you were so close by me." "Well sorry." Arumi responded. When Sasshi turned his head to look at Arumi, he noticed something that caught his interest._ 'Wow! I never knew that Arumi was so...pretty.' _he thought to himself. Arumi noticed Sasshi staring at her. "What are you looking at Sasshi?" she asked. Sasshi came back to earth. "Huh? Oh sorry Arumi. It's just that you look different all of a sudden that's all." he said. "I do?" she asked. Sasshi turned his head to face the comic book again.

He sat still for a moment. "Sasshi, are you ok?" she asked with a soft tone to her voice. Sasshi kepted on staring at his comic when he suddenly closed it. He placed the comic in front of his feet. "Arumi, I feel strange." he said. She was alittle confused. "What do you mean you feel strange. Are you sick or something?" she asked. Arumi started to kneel down and began to crawl in front of Sasshi. He kept his vision on the floor. Arumi leaned her face towards Sasshi to feel his forehead with hers. When she got close enough, Sasshi lifted his head at the same time and kissed her.

As they where still in this position, Arumi began to blush as well as Sasshi did. Arumi broke the kiss. "Sasshi." she said. "I'm sorry Arumi!" he said nervously. "Yea well...I didn't think you had the guts to do something like that. I mean you talk the big talk, but this was a surprise to me." she said blushing. Sasshi stared at her. "Umm Arumi, would it be alright if we can do that again?" he asked. Arumi's face became more red. "Umm sure." she finally said.

Sasshi began to lean closer to her face. Arumi closed her eyes. Sasshi placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He took a big gulp, closed his eyes and gently pressed his lips against hers. Arumi assumed that Sasshi would have dry and chapped lips since he talks so much, but to her surprise they weren't._ 'This is nice.' _she thought to herself.

As they continued in this kissing position, Sasshi started to slightly open his mouth. Arumi got a little nervous about it but she did not back away. Then Arumi began to open her mouth just like he did. _'What is he doing?' _she thought to herself. Sasshi started to tilt his head to one side while Arumi began to tilt her head the other way. For some reason the way they had their heads tilted, they were able to feel the kiss more. _'I don't know if I should do it or not to her.' _Sasshi thought to himself. He removed his hands from Arumi's shoulders and placed them on the sides of her face. Arumi twiched when she felt his hands. _'What is he doing?_' she thought to herself.

Sasshi started to back away from the kiss. Arumi opened her eyes. For a moment, they did not speak. As Sasshi was preparing to say something to Arumi, she had beat him to it. "That was really nice Sasshi." she complimented him. He just smiled. "Umm Arumi?" he began. "Yea?" she said back to him. Sasshi took a deep breath. "Would it be alright if we go...alittle further?" he asked. He was thinking that she would probably hit him with her big fan and send him flying across her room. As he was preparing himself for that, Arumi put her hands on the sides of his face this time and started moving closer to him. "Arumi?" Sasshi said. At that moment, Arumi was a hair away from his lips. She then opened her mouth slightly and kissed him. Sasshi's eyes widen when this happened. He then opened his mouth slightly. Arumi began to move her hands away from his face and placed them on her lap. Sasshi placed his hands on hers.

Sasshi suddenly broke the kiss. "Sasshi what are you doing?" Arumi yelled. Sasshi got up and went to the other side of the room. Arumi got up to follow him, but he stopped her. "Sasshi whats wrong?" she asked concerned. "Arumi don't come closer okay." Sasshi said with a firm voice. Arumi stopped. She noticed that Sasshi was looking down. She started to wonder if she had hurt his feelings or if he prefers to be the one to take charge when it comes to this. There was silence in the room.

The rain continued pounding on the house. Arumi started to walk towards her bed and sat down. Sasshi lifted his head and turned around to Arumi's direction. She lifted her head and saw Sasshi walking towards her. "Sasshi is everything ok with you? You're acting weird all of a sudden." She said. When Sasshi was right in front of her, he started to lean towards her face. Arumi began blushing but she was confused. "Sasshi.." she began to say. He then stood up right, gave a big sigh and walked towards his comic book. Arumi was really confused this time. She was fustrated because of him. She then began to lay back on her bed while her legs were still hanging from the edge. "Sasshi I don't get it. Everything was nice and then you just had to screw it up." she said in a angry tone. "Sorry. I have my reasons." Sasshi said as he continued flipping through the pages of his comic book. "Well then what are they? Oh let me guess, you are not going to tell me because you are scared to is that right?" she told him.

Sasshi stopped flipping the pages and closed his comic book. He got up and began walking towards Arumi. She did not realize that he was in front of her. "So are you going to tell me or not. I don't have all day you know." she said. Sasshi was getting upset with her. Suddenly he reached his hands out and grabbed her hands to pull her to sit up on the bed. "Sasshi what are you..." as she was going to finish what she was sayiing, she noticed Sasshi was upset. "I'll tell ya! Just like this is your first time getting kissed, it's mines too." he told her. Arumi's eyes widen. "But Sasshi it's nothing to be upset about." she told him back. "When we kissed, it was great...so great that I kinda got alittle...excited." he said. "I did too Sasshi." she said back. He felt that she was not understanding what he was trying to say to her. "Arumi what I mean is that I...got EXCITED." When he said this to her, she turned red. "Don't hit me Arumi! What am I suppose to do! I can't control certain things that happen to my body!" he yelled out nervously. When he said this, he had his eyes closed expecting Arumi to hit him. And he is wrong...for the second time. Arumi reached out for Sasshi's hand. "It's...it's ok Sasshi. I felt the same way too." She told him.

Sasshi opened his eyes and saw her hands holding his. "You did?" he said. Arumi nodded her head. Sasshi grew a big smile. "Well then since we both feel the same way, I guess it's not a problem to just go for it!" he said. Sasshi took his hands out of Arumi's and began to crawl on her. Arumi turned as red as you can imagine. She was angry. Sasshi sensed a strange aura coming from Arumi. When he looked up at her face his eyes widen with fright. "Now Arumi. Calm down. I was just joking with ya." he said nervously. "Sasshi..." When she said his name, Sasshi jumped off of her and started to back away."you..." she had her fan in her hands. "PERVERT!" and when she said this she hit Sasshi.

"AAAAHHHH!" he yelled out as she sent him flying through her bedroom door and down the hall. "Serves you right you big perv!" she yelled out to him.

Just because Arumi felt the same doesn't mean for Sasshi to go for it. Oh well.

This is my very first anime fan fiction. I hope you guys like it. Please review and be gentle with the comments. Thanks.


End file.
